Une vie
by Laxenia
Summary: Hermione découvre un curieux livre.....


J'adore réécrire des légendes, j'ai commencé avec le mythe grec d'Hermione et maintenant, c'est au tour de Guenièvre. Contrairement à mon premier essai (_Comme dans un rêve_), il n'y aura aucune correspondance entre les personnages du journal intime de la reine et ceux de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il y aura certaines coïncidences mais ça s'arrêtera là. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques (n'importe lesquelles) pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour la suite. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bien entendu, je ne gagne rien en écrivant (c'est juste pour le plaisir de créer !) et aucun des personnages de l'histoire (sauf pour l'instant Armandine) ne sont de mon invention. Je me suis juste inspirée des livres de Chrétien de Troyes pour les passages du journal intime.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Hermione était à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La jeune sorcière travaillait sur un devoir de Potions imposé par le professeur Rogue. Il avait exigé trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les propriétés de la poudre de défenses de phacochère, très prisée dans les préparations. Hermione avait largement le temps de le faire mais, comme d'habitude, elle avait décidé de s'y prendre à l'avance pour pouvoir être tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas attendre le dernier moment comme Ron et Harry. Hermione était sérieuse, elle.

Hermione soupira en repensant à eux. Ron devait être en plein entraînement de Quidditch avec le survivant, fraîchement réintégré dans l'équipe des Gryffondors. A l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle, tout le monde s'était réjoui sauf les Serpentards, bien entendu. Drago Malfoy avait beau pester, rien ne pouvait éteindre la lueur qui pétillait dans les beaux yeux verts d'Harry. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas illuminés de la sorte. Depuis la mort de Sirius, en fait.

Harry et Ron avaient même proposé à Hermione de venir les voir jouer mais elle refusa en prétextant avoir ce devoir à faire. Harry avait paru blessé mais s'était repris très vite, tellement vite que la sorcière ne vit pas le changement. La chose la plus importante pour elle était de finir le travail au plus vite. Hermione se rappelait très bien du moment où Rogue l'avait donné. La jeune sorcière avait protesté. Comme d'habitude, elle avait levé la main, osant dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

« Professeur ! » fit-elle sans attendre la permission de prendre la parole ce qui mit Rogue de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à perdre cette habitude. « Vous nous avez déjà donné ce sujet ! Je crois même que s'était pendant notre seconde année ! »

« Tu peux pas te taire ! » fit Ron sourdement. « Il va nous filer un autre devoir, maintenant. »

« J'ai très bien entendu, Mr Weasley ! » ricana Rogue « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas encore sénile, Mlle Granger, j'ai encore toute ma tête. Je me rappelle très bien des sujets que je donne à mes élèves, surtout quand le résultat s'est révélé aussi catastrophique que celui-ci. J'ai été complètement horrifié par le niveau de la classe, je n'avais jamais vu un niveau aussi bas auparavant. Je vous avais demandé un rouleau de parchemin et personne n'a été capable de me le remplir sauf vous, Mr Malfoy. J'ai d'ailleurs été très impressionné par votre copie. »

« Alors, pourquoi nous redonner exactement le même devoir ? C'est absurde. » demanda Hermione intriguée.

« Je veux que vous approfondissiez vos recherches car vous n'avez abordé qu'un tiers des propriétés de cette poudre, c'est bien pour cela que je vous demande trois parchemins au lieu d'un. D'ailleurs, je lirai le vôtre très attentivement, Mlle Granger. »

« Ah bon ! » fit Hermione d'une voix neutre.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Rogue sur un ton sarcastique. « Comme d'habitude, vous n'avez pas respecté les consignes. Je me rappelle très bien de votre devoir. Au lieu de me donner les principales propriétés, vous m'avez fait le catalogue complet. A force de vouloir tout tasser sur un parchemin, celui-ci était devenu illisible, un véritable torchon. J'ai dû prendre une loupe pour arriver à vous déchiffrer correctement. Heureusement que vous aviez été la seule à me rendre un devoir pareil. Si je retrouve une phrase identique du premier devoir, je vous mets un T. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, vous aviez oublié de me citer une des propriétés fondamentales de cette poudre alors vous avez intérêt à me la trouver, sinon….. »

Depuis, Hermione s'acharnait à trouver cette propriété manquante. Elle avait détesté l'expression moqueuse de Rogue, qui semblait lui être destinée. Il avait l'air de lui dire qu'elle ne la trouverait jamais. Hermione voulait lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse même si elle devait pour cela y passer des jours et des nuits. Elle ne voulait surtout pas donner cette satisfaction à Rogue.

Hermione leva la tête vers l'horloge de la bibliothèque, il était 21 heures. Dans une demi-heure, l'entraînement de Quidditch allait se terminer. La jeune sorcière ne s'était pas rendue compte que la salle se vidait peu à peu et qu'elle était seule à présent. Hermione se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, sentant une belle crampe la prendre au pied. En boitillant légèrement, elle partit à la recherche de plusieurs livres qui l'intéressaient. Etouffant un bâillement, elle fit courir un doigt sur les tranches, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait son bonheur.

Avant de retourner s'asseoir, elle continua sa promenade à travers les rayonnages, en regardant distraitement les autres livres. Une couverture attira son attention. Le livre n'avait aucun titre mais était d'un vert aussi profond que le feuillage de la Forêt interdite. Intriguée, Hermione le prit pour le feuilleter. Il n'y avait aucun tampon de Poudlard. Peut-être que Mme Pince avait oublié de le cataloguer.

Le prenant avec elle, Hermione retourna s'asseoir mais n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le devoir de Potions. Son esprit était trop occupé à se poser des questions sur l'origine du livre. Renonçant à travailler (de toute façon, elle l'avait bien avancé), elle recommença à feuilleter le volume. Il semblait avoir été écrit à la main. La personne devait être très soignée car l'écriture était très propre et très fine. Rien à voir avec l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Ron. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la première page pour voir de quoi ça parlait.

_Moi, Guenièvre, fille du Roi Léodagan, suis heureuse de commencer ce journal avec cette merveilleuse nouvelle : je suis enfin sortie du couvent. Quelle joie de retrouver ma liberté après 10 années d'enfermement. Que le temps était long ! Ma mère m'avait mise dans cet horrible couvent quand j'avais huit ans pour que je sois éduquée par les religieuses. Quelle horreur ! Je n'avais plus de vie : les sœur pensaient et faisaient tout à ma place. Vivement que j'oublie toutes les choses qu'elles m'ont inculquées de force._

_Je n'avais qu'une seule vraie amie parmi les sœurs : Agathe. Elle m'a souvent sauvée de la méchanceté de la Mère Supérieure, attirant toutes les foudres sur elle. Je voyais bien qu'elle était très triste de me voir partir mais elle m'a fait promettre de me donner des nouvelles. Je l'ai fait de bon cœur, l'appréciant réellement. Je savais que la Mère Supérieure allait vouloir lire toute ma correspondance avec Agathe mais ce n'est plus mon problème car je ne suis plus sous son autorité. Rien ne gâchera ma joie d'être sortie du couvent..._

La joie de la jeune femme était visible. Hermione était très intéressée par ce livre car Guenièvre racontait sa vie avec une telle fougue ! La jeune sorcière le trouvait passionnant mais avait quand même quelques scrupules. Elle allait lire un journal intime et comme son nom l'indiquait, ce livre n'était pas fait pour être lu par un inconnu. Hermione tenta de se raisonner.

« Autant Guenièvre n'a jamais existé ! » pensa-t-elle.

Mais ça paraissait tellement réel. Combien d'auteurs avaient écrit des biographies de personnages en prétendant qu'ils avaient vraiment vécu ! On ne les comptait plus tellement il y en avait. Hermione avait l'impression que cette histoire avait bel et bien était vécue.

« Tant pis ! » se dit-elle « Si ce livre n'avait pas été destiné à être lu, il n'aurait pas été rangé dans les rayons. »

Hermione reprit donc sa lecture, souriant malgré elle.

_Mes parents sont venus me chercher à la sortie du couvent. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais pas revu ! Ma mère n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi sèche et réservée que dans mon souvenir. Mon père, quant à lui commençait déjà à perdre ses cheveux et à prendre un peu d'embonpoint. _

_Ma mère me serra très brièvement dans ses bras (pour la première fois et je pense la dernière fois) et bien sûr, ce fut l'heure du départ. Agathe et mes amies pleuraient à chaudes larmes mais elles furent très vite interrompues par la Mère Supérieure qui leur lançait son célèbre regard sévère. Nous savions qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout les débordements d'affection. Certaines de mes amies m'avaient racontée qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans les ordres par vocation mais par dépit amoureux. Faut-il vraiment croire les ragots de jeunes filles qui n'aimaient pas du tout la religieuse ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'une partie de l'histoire pouvait être véridique, mais laquelle ? Au couvent, tout le monde disait que son visage était le reflet exact de son cœur, ils étaient aussi ridés l'un que l'autre._

_La Mère Supérieure m'avait très mal accueillie à mon arrivée et donc ne pouvait que très mal me rendre ma liberté. Elle enrageait à l'idée de me voir partir et d'échapper ainsi à son éternel regard inquisiteur, à son autorité. Elle disait que j'étais dévergondée et que je ne valais pas grand-chose. Je ne l'ai jamais écoutée. Je savais qu'elle m'enviait et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle me haïssait si férocement. Elle a d'ailleurs tout fait pour me gâcher mon départ. Cette affreuse religieuse avait interdit à mes compagnes de cellule de venir me dire au revoir_

_Pourtant, ma très chère Agathe réussit tant bien que mal à me glisser une lettre dans la poche. Toutes mes amies m'avaient écrit des mots très émouvants. La 'messagère' avait le regard tellement brouillé par les larmes que pendant un instant, j'ai presque eu peur qu'elle se trompe de poche. Autant cette histoire me fait beaucoup rire en l'écrivant dans mon précieux journal, autant, sur le moment, j'étais inquiète pour mes amies. Si mon ancienne Mère Supérieure (que j'aime écrire ce mot 'ancienne' qui est synonyme pour moi de liberté !) avait eu connaissance de cette lettre, mes compagnes s'en seraient souvenues bien des années plus tard. Elles m'avaient écrit des choses très personnelles, ce que la vieille rombière n'aurait pas supporté, jalouse comme elle est (pire qu'une teigne !)._

_J'ai eu un instant de doute. Quand la Mère Supérieur m'a convoquée pour me dire que mes parents venaient me chercher, j'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose de vraiment malfaisant. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça chez quelqu'un. J'ai même cru qu'elle me tendait un piège pour je ne sais qu'elle obscure raison._

_Quand je vis le carrosse aux armes de mes parents à l'entrée du couvent, je fus très soulagée. J'allais (je le pensais tellement, comme j'étais naïve !) pouvoir enfin vivre comme avant. Je suis montée rapidement à côté de mes parents en faisant un dernier signe à mes compagnes qui me regardaient depuis les fenêtres de mon ancienne prison. J'étais tellement triste pour elles._

_Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça du couvent, je le sais très bien. J'en garde de très bons souvenirs mais aussi de très mauvais grâce à la Mère supérieure qui, malgré mon rang, ne pouvait s'empêcher de me rendre la vie impossible pour un oui ou pour un non. Parfois, je le reconnais, je le méritais… Une page de ma vie venait de se fermer._

_Le trajet du retour fut extrêmement silencieux. Mes parents ne faisaient pas grand cas de moi. J'avais tellement l'habitude du silence du couvent que cela ne me dérangea pas, bien au contraire. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire après toutes ces années de séparation. Je pouvais donc réfléchir à ma situation qui m'apparaissait sous un angle défavorable. J'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que je ne pouvais pas retomber dans un endroit pire que mon ancien couvent. J'avais tort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles énigmatiques de Sœur Agathe, la veille de mon départ :_

_« Ma chère Guenièvre, m'a-t-elle dit en me serrant très fort les mains. Vos parents vous sortent trop tôt du couvent. Vous auriez du y rester encore deux ans (rien que d'y penser ça me donne des sueurs froides). Je sais que vous êtes contente et je le suis pour vous car vous n'êtes pas faîtes pour cette vie malgré votre piété et votre générosité. Je suis quand même inquiète pour vous car je sens que quelque chose va vous arriver. Je ne sais pas quels en seront les conséquences mais je sens, ma chère fille, que votre destin est tout tracé. »_

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle m'avaient prise dans ses bras et avaient pleuré. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aille._

_Depuis, je repense constamment à ces paroles. Mon angoisse me broie le ventre. Que fallait-il comprendre ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être au courrant de quoi que ce soit. Mes parents avaient-ils vraiment prévu quelque chose pour moi ? Bien sûr, je l'ignorais complètement. Je ne voulais pas interroger mes parents. J'avais en moi l'espoir que Sœur Agathe se soit trompée mais j'étais envahie par des milliers de questions qui reste encore à ce jour sans réponses. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces mystères et pour tenter de les éclaircir, j'interrogeais mon père du regard. Ma mère eut un raclement de gorge qui l'empêcha de me répondre. Je compris avec angoisse que mon amie avait raison, quelque chose d'important allait m'arriver mais la bonne question était quoi et surtout quand. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas récupéré pour mes beaux yeux…_

_Je continuais à ruiner dans mon coin ces sombres pensées quand tout à coup, elle s'envolèrent par magie à la vue du château de mon enfance. Je redevenais la petite fille d'autrefois. Pour ma plus grande joie, rien n'avait changé, c'est comme si je n'étais partie qu'une semaine. Je retrouvais avec bonheur les parfums et les couleurs qui avaient bercé mon enfance. J'avais retrouvé mon paradis._

_Sans attendre mes parents, je descendis du carrosse et courus à travers l'immense jardin qui servait de terrain à mes jeux d'enfant. Soudain quelqu'un cria mon prénom. C'était Armandine, ma gouvernante. Elle me serra dans ses bras, riant et pleurant à la fois :_

_« Mon bébé, mon bébé …»répétait-elle._

_Elle me caressait les cheveux et parfois me prenait la tête pour me regarder les yeux plus attentivement comme pour lire en moi. Quel bonheur de la revoir après toutes ces années de séparation. C'est elle qui dés ma naissance, m'avait recueillie et élevée comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Je lui devais tout. Mes parents avaient tout fait pour qu'elle ne me voie pas pendant mon séjour au couvent. Leur plan avait fonctionné, cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'année que je ne l'avais pas vue._

_« Mon agneau, »pleurait-elle « je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. »_

_M'échappant de son étreinte (je commençais à manquer d'air tellement elle me broyait entre ses bras), je m'étonnais de la voir me vouvoyer._

_« Vous êtes maintenant une jeune demoiselle, il faut que je vous témoigne le plus grand respect. Vous avez l'âge de… »_

_Elle bégayait légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion et ne put dire une parole de plus._

_Mes parents nous rejoignirent et j'entendis très distinctement ma mère dire à mon père :_

_« Il faudra lui faire perdre ces mauvaises habitudes, ce n'est pas très convenable pour une jeune fille de courir ainsi et de recevoir les familiarités d'une domestique. »_

_Le ton ne pouvait être plus glacial. Arma s'écarta vivement de moi avec un regard d'excuse et je compris immédiatement d'où venait ce vouvoiement soudain. Finalement, quelque chose avait changé. Sans rien dire, je m'éloignais d'eux sous le regard acide me ma mère (que c'est rageant de lui attribuer ce titre !) et je me promenais dans le parc. Il fallait à tous prix que je m'éloigne d'eux. Revoir les lieux de mon enfance ne m'apporta aucun réconfort, bien au contraire. Je voyais à présent les vestiges d'un passé que je ne retrouverai jamais. A ce moment là, et pour la première fois de ma vie (je devais vraiment être désespérée), je regrettais le couvent. Là-bas, malgré les mauvais traitements des religieuses, je me sentais quand même entourée par mes amies. Quand l'une d'entre nous n'allait pas bien, les autres étaient là pour la soutenir. Je me sens si seule. Ça y est, je me transforme une nouvelle fois en fontaine. Reprends toi, tu es en train de brouiller les lettres que tu viens de tracer._

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je sus que je devais mettre tout ça par écrit pour ne pas devenir folle. Comment commencer ? Aie, grande question. J'ai failli commencer par imaginer que quelqu'un, trouvant mon journal dans un endroit obscur et, étonné par son aspect, le lise par curiosité. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Quoi que… j'espère que cette personne sera assez indulgente et ne me condamnera pas trop vite._

Hermione sourit en lisant ces lignes et reprit immédiatement la lecture oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, et même son devoir de potions.

_Comment avais-je commencé mon premier journal ? Ah oui, en me présentant. C'est ce que je vais faire. Je me rappelle très bien du destin 'tragique' de mon premier ouvrage, j'espère que son successeur connaîtra une meilleure fin. La Mère Supérieure avait réussi à découvrir la cachette de mon premier journal (je suis certaine que quelqu'un m'avait trahi) et n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait lu. Le lendemain, tout le couvent connaissait son contenu, de mes observations à la caricature de la Supérieure. J'avais selon eux énormément de talent pour capter avac autant de justesse les traits physiques et moraux des autres. Ses rumeurs parvinrent aux oreilles de la principale intéressée qui, de rage, voulut me punir de manière exemplaire. Mon dos s'en souvient encore car les marques de fouet ont mis du temps avant de disparaître définitivement grâce au baume de Sœur Agathe._

_Elle m'a enfermée dans un cachot avec pour seule nourriture, ma foi comme elle me l'annonça hypocritement. Quelques jours plus tard, quand elle revint me chercher, elle s'étonna de me trouver en forme._

_« Le jeun aurait du vous affaiblir » hoqueta-t-elle interloquée._

_« Des anges sont venus me nourrir chaque jour, désormais, je vais prier pour eux en guise de remerciement. » répondis-je, heureuse de la voir suffoquer de rage._

_Je ne voulais pas trahir les personnes qui venaient chaque jour pour m'apporter de quoi survivre et m'encourager. Je m'en souviendrai aussi longtemps que je vivrai (parfois j'ai l'impression que ma vie sera courte et mouvementée). Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, il faut que j'aille ouvrir même si je meurs d'envie de continuer à écrire._

_Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. J'étais tellement absorbée par mon journal que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que c'était l'heure de me préparer pour le dîner. Arma était venue pour m'aider. Sèchement, je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle. Ma gouvernante baissa la tête, blessée par ma conduite._

_« Je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre mère, c'est ma maîtresse. Si je ne lui avais pas obéi, elle allait nommer quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de vous. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. » Dit-elle d'une voix sourde._

_« Arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je ne le veux pas. Tu étais la personne la plus chère à mon cœur et là tu m'es presque devenue une étrangère. Si tu continues, je demanderai à ma mère de changer de gouvernante. » Répondis-je tristement._

_« Comment oses-tu dire ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle indignée et oubliant de me vouvoyer. « Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras ma fille quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ma Ginny. »_

_L'entendre m'appeler de la sorte brisa d'un seul coup la barrière que je voyais entre nous. Nous nous sommes embrassées et nous avons pleurées. Je l'avais enfin retrouvée. Nous entendîmes la voix agacée de ma mère qui m'appelait pour venir au plus vite :_

_« Nous allons commencer sans toi. »_

_Arma leva les yeux au ciel et commença à me brosser les cheveux._

_« Il faut que tu me promettes de bien respecter une certaine distance devant ta mère pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. »_

_« Promis. » répondis-je voyant qu'elle y tenait vraiment._

_Pour faire enrager ma mère, Arma et moi avons pris tout notre temps pour me préparer au dîner qui s'annonçait détestable. En effet, la première parole de ma mère fut une critique :_

_« Vous étiez bien longue, votre père commençait à avoir faim. »_

_« Je ne voulais pas paraître négligée alors j'ai pris le temps qu'il fallait pour être présentable à vos yeux **Mère** » répondis-je en m'inclinant devant elle avec une certaine ironie._

_Elle ne répondit rien mais avait remarqué combien j'avais appuyé sur le mot Mère. J'avais presque l'impression d'écorcher mes lèvres rien qu'en le prononçant. Mon père me fit signe de m'asseoir. Il n'aimait intervenir dans nos disputes. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était elle qui tenait les rênes de notre maison et je n'avais pas tort. Ils ne m'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole de tout le repas. Mon père était absorbé par la nourriture tandis que sa femme me regardait d'un air étrange. Pour en finir, je prétextais la fatigue du voyage pour pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé tellement j'étais anxieuse. Ma Mère fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et approuva mon idée en disant que j'allais avoir une journée chargée en émotions. Elle avait surtout plus envie de me voir sur son chemin. Pourquoi suis-je si amère à chaque fois que je pense à elle ?_

_Arma est venue me voir, tard dans la nuit et comme je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, elle est restée avec moi. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures comme quand j'étais petite. Je lui racontais ma vie au couvent dans les moindres détails. Arma riait et s'indignait tour à tour de la Mère Supérieure alias Mère Vi, ou la Vilaine comme on avait l'habitude de l'appeler entre pensionnaires._

_« Elle était dure, trop dure. Ce n'est pas un bon comportement pour une religieuse. Heureusement que tu n'es plus entre ses mains. Vous retirer ce cet horrible endroit est la seule bonne chose que ta mère ait fait pour toi depuis ta naissance. »_

_« Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. Ta mère ne me fait pas confiance, comme elle sait à quel point je suis proche de toi, elle a du penser que j'allais tout te dire. »_

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va se faire demain. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Je ne pense pas que ta mère te feras du mal. Tu es quand même sa fille…. »_

_« Ça ne veut rien dire. » fis-je amèrement. « Ma mère ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. »_

_Arma ne me répondit pas mais me fit comprendre que l'heure était venue de dormir en soufflant la bougie. Privée de lumière, je ne pouvais même plus écrire dans mon journal._

_Cette nuit, je fis un rêve. En me réveillant, je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà vécu cette histoire. Comment ai-je fait pour l'oublier… Je suis impardonnable. Je vais tout de suite la raconter pour ne pas l'oublier à nouveau._

_Maintenant, je me rappelle de tous les détails. C'était l'hiver, un des plus rudes que j'ai connu dans ma vie. La cour du couvent était remplie de neige, c'était magnifique. Mère Vi avait organisé des sorties dans le jardin pour notre bien, disait-elle. Selon la religieuse, le froid était bon pour la santé car il fortifiait l'organisme. Cela n'empêchait pas la mort, chaque année de deux ou trois pensionnaires. D'ailleurs, nous pensions toutes qu'elle le faisait exprès. Vi voulait favoriser les plus fortes d'entre nous et l'hiver était le meilleur moyen d'éliminer les plus faibles. Elle n'avait aucune compassion pour mes amies décédées._

_Un jour, nous nous promenions dans les grandes allées du parc, serrées les unes contre les autres pour nous protéger de la morsure du vent. Nous avions placé les plus faibles au centre pour les épargner le plus possible. Vi se moquait de notre manque de volonté. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était habillée beaucoup plus chaudement que nous._

_Tout à coup, elle poussa un cri pitoyable et s'enfuit comme si elle était poursuivie par une horde de démons. Nous nous regardâmes, mes amies et moi, surprises par sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'effrayer autant ? Nous nous posions évidemment la même question. Sœur Agathe s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait sa supérieure. Nous retînmes notre souffle, attendant avec impatience son verdict. A son tour, elle poussa un cri étranglé et prit la fuite par le même chemin que Vi._

_La panique gagna alors toutes mes compagnes qui s'envolèrent comme des oiseaux effrayés. Je me retrouvais seule dans le jardin, clouée par la peur. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Petit à petit, je repris courage et m'avançais lentement de l'endroit. Il fallait que je sache ce qui avait effrayé tout le monde. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais trouver. J'étais de plus en plus inconsciente du danger. Je vis une forme assez vague sur le sol. Oh mon dieu ! C'était….._

Deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux d'Hermione l'empêchant de continuer et la faisant sursauter tellement elle était prise par l'histoire. Elle entendit une voix déformée par un fou rire posant la célèbre question :

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Hermione, à son tour, posa les mains sur celles du concerné et tenta de les reconnaître. Elle avait déjà une petite idée sur la voix mais elle voulait être sûre de l'avoir bien reconnu.

A suivre...

A l'époque, le mot vilain était l'insulte suprême. Il désignait quelqu'un de laid physiquement et moralement. Je ne voulais pas faire d'anachronisme en utilisant une insulte actuelle.


End file.
